(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curtain hook, and in particular, to a combination-type curtain hook for which the height of the curtain mounted with this hook can be adjusted and positioned.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Application No. 87206563 discloses a plastic curtain hook 1, as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a flat plate 11 is stitched onto curtain. However, the drawback of this conventional hook is that the height of the curtain mounted with this hook cannot be adjusted. Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Application No. 86214586 relates to a curtain hook 2 and curtain mounted with this hook can be adjusted to a desirable height. The suspension hook 21 is provided with toothed rail at the sides thereof for mounting onto a moving hook 22. The height of the moving hook 22 is adjustable and therefore the height of the curtain is adjustable. The suspension hook 21 has a long supporting arm 211, which can be inserted into a folded flap of the curtain to support the curtain. The moving hook 22 moves along the moving arm 212 downward but not moves upward so as to position the curtain. The drawback of this conventional curtain hook is that the curtain hook 2 has to be inserted into the folded flap of the curtain manually. If cleaning or washing of the curtain is needed, the curtain hook 2 has to be removed. This is a time-consuming and laborious.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination-type curtain hook, which mitigates the drawbacks of curtain being not adjustable in height or the curtain hook being unloadable for cleaning/washing purposes.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a combination-type curtain hook, wherein the curtain hook comprises a stitching strap having one side being mounted with a plurality of protruded blocks as a sliding rail, and a moving hook having a hook arm and a pair of protruded arms, such that the protruded arms can be positioned on the gap formed between two neighboring protruded blocks.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combination-type curtain hook, wherein the moving hook is engaged to the protruded blocks positioned on the stitching strap.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a combination-type curtain hook having a stitching strap and a moving hook, characterized in that the stitching strap includes a stitching piece having one side being mounted with a plurality of protruded blocks being spaced apart to form a sliding rail, and the other side of the stitching piece is stitched to the folded flap of a curtain, and the moving hook including a pair of protruded arms at one side thereof is engageable with the protruded block and the protruded arms are positioned at the gap formed between each neighboring protruded blocks, thereby the sliding hook slides up and down along the protruded blocks, achieving the positioning and height adjustment of the curtain.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.